


Curves Ahead

by TheMittenFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Sassy, classy, curvy, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMittenFangirl/pseuds/TheMittenFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Claire, a plus sized classy and sassy woman at a bar.<br/>I don't know why, but I really need Dean to meet a classy\sassy no nonsense plus size girl and make sweet love to her. Ever since I saw the episode where sam and Dean go to that weight loss place and Dean called Doug a dick and that Donna deserved better. I needed a scene with Dean and a plus size lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves Ahead

It had started off as looks and glances. Then mischievous smiles. The girl glanced behind her then pointed at herself while mouthing.  
“Me?” Dean nodded. The woman nodded and mouthed “Oh” to say she understood. Then shook her head as if to say no thank you.  
“Dean. Focus. Come on.” Sam was getting frustrated. This happened every time. They’d go to a bar to relax and talk about the case, and Dean would get distracted by some beautiful woman.  
“Sorry Sammy.” Dean turned his attention back to the woman and mouthed:  
“Why?” The woman glanced toward the ceiling, bit her lower lip and looked for a way to explain, before coming back with a mockery of his smolder. Then gave a sly smile indicating why not.  
“Dean are you even listening to what I am saying?” Dean got out of his seat and started moving toward the woman.  
“Be right back Sammy.”  
“She's not even your type.” He said glancing at the woman and smiling. Dean didn't break eye contact with her.  
“What do you mean not my type?”  
“Well, I'm not trying to be rude, but she's a little bigger than most of your hookups.”  
“Clearly you weren't there with Sandra, or Rachel, or Meghan, or Melissa, or.” Sam cut him off.  
“Ok, I get it. Sorry. Honestly Dean, can we go one case without you hooking up with some poor soul who gets lost in your.” He started to make a mocking voice. “Dreamy eyes and loving arms.” Dean didn't respond, he was too busy eye battling with the woman.  
“Did you hear a thing I just said?” Sam said sighing. Dean finally got up and started walking toward her.  
“Clearly not.” Sam nodded and took a sip of his beer.  
“Hey.” Dean said when he reached her.  
“Hello.” Her bright red lips forming a smile that could probably raise the dead.  
“Jason.” He said staring into her eyes.  
“I bet the stare is what makes them fall right into your bed am I right Dean?” He blinked breaking eye contact.  
“Well, no. Not always.” He quickly averted his eyes back to hers but in a more serious gaze.  
“How do you know who I am?” He asked getting ready to pull his gun. Which is a shame because damn she is gorgeous.  
“I’m Claire, and I’m pretty sure we’re working the same case.” Dean backed up and looked confused at her.  
“That doesn't answer my question.”  
“I’m a hunter, and every hunter knows who the Winchesters are.” She winked. He smirked proudly.  
“Though, you were extremely over hyped.” Dean darted his eyes back to hers with intrigue, confusion and a bit of frustration.  
“Who are you exactly, and how do you know I'm Dean?” He demanded more than asked.  
“I told you. I’m Claire. I found this crazy world all on my own. No sob story, no someone ate my children or spouse. I found it on my own. As to how I know who you are. Well, your badge is the standard kinko's job.” She pointed the badge sticking out of his suit pocket.  
“I also saw your impala outside, I recognize that car. Stories are told about hearing her pur up to the scene. I've also heard numerous stories about your ways. The smirks, the smolder, the one liners.”  
“Who the hell is telling these stories? Why haven't heard them?”  
“When I say numerous, I mean I found the books.” She gave a smile. Dean froze.  
“The, the books?” He stammered.  
“Oh yes. The books.” She winked, and did a once over to his nether region and back to his eyes. “Is it true what he said in the full frontal portion of that book?”  
“Let's not talk about those, like ever. Deal?” He smiled at her. She gave a light chuckle and took a drink from her glass with a tiny umbrella. They chatted for a while, his eyes wandering every now and then to look at her figure. Which was full, and filled her dress nicely.  
“My, how dare you. My eyes are up here.” She said baring no tone of sincerity.  
“Sorry. I’m just surprised I’ve never met you before, or heard of you, yet you know everything about me.” He scanned her eyes with his.  
“So to make up for that you examine my lower half and attempt to make sex eyes at me? And I can't help that the books are still in rotation amongst us.” Her call it like it is attitude was kind of turning him on.  
“Problem?” he smirked. “Wait, did you say in rotation amongst us? Who is us exactly?” He asked scanning her with worried eyes.  
“I’m going to get a refill, you want anything Winchester?” She smiled and walked away towards the bar and he couldn’t help but look at her as she did. Her dress fit her like a glove, Accentuating every curve. Dean couldn’t help but think about putting his hands on them. He should think about something else, but when she walked her hips taunted him. If he didn’t know Lucifer, he’d think she was the devil.  
“Here you are Mr. Hawk.” She handed him a drink.  
“Mr. Hawk?” He asked with his deep voice his eyes searching hers.  
“Well, with those eyes peering at me.” She stared at him a moment waiting for a reply. He blinked a few times, not giving one. She gave a laugh and sipped her drink.  
“Calm down Winchester, I’m only having fun.” He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Well, I believe we’re faced with a few options here.” She spoke suddenly.  
“Oh, and what’s that?” He asked smiling.  
“Well, either you can ask if I’d like to leave with you, or we can go our separate ways and you can return to your.” She leaned to the left and looked over at Sam who had been watching them and he quickly looked back at his paper.  
“ 'Business partner' over there and that will be the end of that.” She looked up at him.  
“You didn’t seem that interested.” he gave a slight nod, clenching his jaw.  
“Oh, apologies. Dean Winchester, I am very attracted to you, and would love for you to put your hands wherever they damn well please to be on my body.” He stared at her a moment almost dropping his drink.  
“Is that interested enough for you? Or shall I go on? I have more I could say, more options to give.”  
“Oh really? What other options did you have in mind?” Dean smirked. Claire slowly moved her face closer to Dean’s as she talked. Keeping eye contact, and pausing between each sentence to really get her point across.  
“Well, My favorite option is the one that involves you. On top of me. Groaning. Thrusting your hips, moving your hands slowly over my body.” Her lips were so close to his, but instead of kissing him she spoke again. “Does that sound like a good option to you?” Dean swallowed.  
“Sounds like the best damn option I’ve ever heard.” He waved to Sammy who furiously pursed his lips and gave a look of ‘are you fucking kidding me right now?’ Dean gave the 'I'll call you later' motion and walked out the door.  
Dean opened the back door to the impala motioning for her to get in.  
“What’s this?” She asked pointing to the back seat of the impala.  
“THE impala.” He winked.  
“And she’s gorgeous.” Claire stared at the car some more until Dean scratched the back of his head.  
“Oh, you mean you want us to have sex in the back of your car?” She let out a laugh.  
“That’s pretty hot actually, but Sorry. In case you haven’t noticed, I do require a bit more moving while grooving space.” She smiled. “Also, I’m not a teenage high school girl who is with her boyfriend at make out point.” She grinned at Dean. He gave a laugh and spoke through a cheeky smile.  
“Okay, Fair enough.” He closed the door and leaned against his car.  
“What are your other options?” She asked stepping closer, looking up at him making direct eye contact and brushing her hair behind her ear. “I'd like to get to my favorite option, you know the one with the groaning and touching, and soon.”  
“I have a motel room up the road.” He directed with his thumb.  
“Do I look like a cheap prostitute to you?” He laughed and crossed his legs.  
“You have a reply for everything don’t you?” She grinned not breaking eye contact.  
“Ya know, motels are used for more than prostitutes and their clients.” he added.  
“Yes, they’re also used for affairs between rich married men and their secretaries.” She replied. He laughed again running a hand through his hair.  
“A reply for everything.” he looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Any other options you can think of?” she asked.  
“I have my car, and my room. But those are clearly unsatisfactory.”  
“An option that you are missing, is my place. I am an adult, I have my own apartment. Several actually. All under different names, but this apartment has a beautiful queen sized bed. Not that your impala isn’t absolutely gorgeous and kind of kinky.”  
“That certainly is an option.” The door to her apartment opened gently and she turned the lights on. Dean took a moment to look around.  
“It’s beautiful.” He said looking back towards her. Her red lipstick covered lips broke into a smile.  
“Well Winchester, either you can keep complimenting me on my place, or we can accomplish that option.” She took her heels off and walked into the bedroom. Dean gave a quick nod and moved towards the room.  
“Damn.” He smiled.  
She was lighting a few candles when she felt hands meet her sides.  
“Finally.” He said primarily to himself.  
“What?” She asked nonchalantly.  
“Nothing.” Dean’s hands slowly moved to her back where they moved towards the zipper of her dress. Slowly the zipper was being moved down. He moved the dress so it slipped off her shoulders and slid to the floor. She turned around, exposing her black lace bra and panties that accentuated her curves. Dean took a quick breath.  
“You are so beautiful.”  
“I bet you say that to all the ladies.” She joked. He gave a laugh and moved closer to her. His lips met hers. Her hands found their way to removing his outer black jacket.  
“You know Winchester.” She said between kisses. “You make it hard to be sexy about this.” She laughed.  
“What are you talking about, you are the damn definition of sexy.”  
“Not me. You. You have so many fucking layers.” She laughed looking at him. He looked down at his outfit.  
“What's wrong with my clothes?”  
“There's too many that have to come off.” She smiled and finally her hands found the bottom of his shirt and started moving it north. He lightly nipped her bottom lip before moving away to remove his shirt. The tattoo on his chest getting exposed. She ran her fingers over it.  
“Anti-possession, smart.” They resumed their kissing, his hands finding their way to her hair where he took the pin out. Her dark hair falling to her back. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, searching his eyes that were filled with a gentle light, that made the green shine. They made their way backwards toward the bed. She lightly pushed Dean back so he was laying down. She crawled onto the bed until she cradled his hips between her thighs. She gently started grinding against him, his erection rubbing against his jeans that were unbuttoned. He put his hands onto her thighs. Lips mashing together, she continued her motion and his hands found her hair, her sides, and back to her thighs. No matter what she did, he was right there, touching her, kissing her. He got up and moved her forcefully so she was under him. His lips were down her neck, onto her chest, his hands on her stomach. She flinched a little.  
“What was that for?” Suddenly she was quiet.  
“I may come off a bit...strong, but I’ll never get used to my stomach being touched, it’s a bit of a sensitive topic. Guys tend to not gravitate towards it. Honestly they avoid my stomach.” She tried to give a laugh.  
“Screw them.”  
“What?” She laughed.  
“Screw them. They’re dicks. All of them.” He kissed her stomach, her flinching again.  
“You.” kiss. “are.” kiss. “Absolutely desirable.” kiss. “I can’t keep my hands off of you. What the hell is wrong with men? Making women feel this concerned about their appearance? You're awesome. Don't forget that.” She loosened up at his touch.  
“Now.” He moved until he was face to face with her. The green in his eyes reflected a gentleness, that was starting to become a hunger.  
“How about we accomplish that option.” There was indeed groaning, thrusting, moans, names being spoken in sighs and screams. She had never experienced something so passionate. She awoke to his arms around her, she intertwined her fingers between his. She turned over to see him. His eyes closed, he looked so peaceful. As a hunter herself she realized moments like this don’t happen often. Moments of bliss, of a quick feeling of safety and peace. When they did happen, they never lasted long. She looked at him as he slept, still feeling his touch on her skin, all the places he had tended to. She laid her head on his chest, taking in the smell of him. Dean woke up moments later.  
“Hey gorgeous.” he smiled before yawning.  
“Hey yourself.” She smiled looking up at him.  
“I don't think I can say thank you enough for last night.” He started.  
“No no. I don't think I could thank you enough. Honestly, it's been a while. How about to help repay you, I make breakfast?”  
“I never turn down free food.” He smiled. She got up and put a robe on. Dean finally got out of bed 15 minutes later. He came up behind her. She turned around. He was beautiful with bed head and some sleep still in his eyes.  
“Prepare your taste buds Winchester.”  
“It smells amazing out here.”  
“Claire famous pancakes and bacon.” She set the food on the table and they ate breakfast together.  
“Why are you a hunter?” Dean pushed his plate away.  
“Wow, right into it huh?” She laughed. “I don’t have the usual story, I told you that. However, I saw my best friend go through it. Her dad was a werewolf. I saw hunters kill him. I was a foster kid, and my foster parents weren’t exactly going to miss me if I disappeared so I followed them. One thing led to another, and they eventually taught me what I needed to know.”  
“Still, why’d you do it? You didn’t have to follow them.”  
“My best friend became a werewolf, I had to kill her.”  
“And you said you didn’t have a sob story.”  
“I don’t feel like I do.” She shrugged.  
“I feel like we all have a sob story. You don't become a hunter without one, it kind of comes with the territory.” She shrugged.  
“Either way, I’m in it now. I help people, and that’s all that matters.”  
“I am working a case with Sam. Pretty sure it’s just a vampires. Dean said handing her a paper. “It’s my number. You’ll always get a hold of me through that number.”  
“I’m on the same trail. Thanks.” She held onto her coffee cup. “Really, thank you. I needed this.” She handed him a paper. “My number, use it.” He smiled.  
“I will thanks.”  
“I should get dressed. We have work to do.” She smiled at him.  
“We?” He asked confused.  
“We might as well work together until this case is finished.”  
“Strength in numbers. I agree. I’ll give you a lift.” He sipped from his coffee cup.  
“Sounds great!" She got up from the table and walked over to her room stopping in the doorway, dropping her robe.  
“Clumsy me.” She smiled over her shoulder.  
“Thought we had work to do?” He asked a grin crawling across his lips. She walked towards him and sat on his lap, putting her arms around his neck. His erection building through his boxers.  
“I didn’t specify what kind of work.” She said ghosting her lips over his.  
“No you did not.” he smiled. He went to put his hands on her hips she pushed them away.  
“Nuh uh.” She shook her head slowly. “No touching.” He smiled. Claire pushed him back until he was leaning back in the chair. Slowly she started grinding against him rubbing her hands against his chest.  
“Morning lap dance. I like it.” She slowly got off of him and moved her hands slowly down her sides. Slowly bending down towards his crotch and whipping her head back up so her hair hit his face and spreading his legs quickly. Dean emitted a chuckle. She slowly moved up his body turning around so she was facing away from him and grind against his crotch in small slow circles. He grabbed her and spun her toward him around pulled her into his lap.  
“Enough.” He said with a hunger in his eyes. “I’ve obeyed long enough.” He kissed her deeply and roughly.  
“Dean, you ruined my dance.” She playfully pouted.  
“Fuck the dance.” He grabbed her sides and pulled her closer to him.  
“Yes, fuck the dancer.” She winked at him.  
“I will.” He kissed her again. They moved into the bedroom.  
“Ok. That was just as amazing as last night.” She laughed and gasped for breath.  
“Hell yeah it was.” Dean gasped. Their chests heaving for air.  
“We really should get going.” She smiled over at him.  
“Yeah. I guess we should.” Dean leaned over to kiss her when his phone went off.  
“Dammit.” He rolled over and sat up grabbing the phone. She propped herself up on her right side.  
“Hey Sammy. What’s up?” Dean listened for a while. “Yeah, I know, I’m sorry I'm forgot to call. Jeeze when you did you become dad? Look I’m headed out right now. I’ll meet you in 15 minutes okay?” Dean hung up the phone and looked back at Claire.  
“We should go.”  
“I guess so.” She got up, putting her hair in a ponytail and throwing on some jeans and a tshirt with her green military jacket. Dean laughed.  
“What?” She asked turning towards him.  
“I have the same jacket.”  
“Well, this is awkward. Who wore it better? What will the cheer squad think?” She smiled.  
“You're really something.” his voice soft and sincere.  
“So are you Winchester.” She winked.  
“So why were you at the bar all dressed up last night? That specific one?” Dean asked.  
“I hope you're not looking for the answer where I say I was looking for you.” He laughed.  
“Seriously, why that bar?”  
“I got stood up. My date didn't show, I was blown off. Take your pic.”  
“Well, he missed out on a damn fine lady. His loss, my gain.”  
“Is that a weight joke, you insensitive bastard?” she smirked.  
“No, it's a, he's a jack ass and I'm glad it was me.” He stared at her.  
“C'mon, let's catch some vamps.” She spoke after a moment opening the door. He took her hand and they walked out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I made it better :) sorry if my writing is a little weird. Sometimes I just need to re read it a few times and fix it.


End file.
